Talk:Saiyans VS Justice League Three/@comment-39764392-20191120190812
Here's my prediction: Goku VS Superman Superman winning. Speed: Whis, is handsdown one of the fastest beings in DB Universe, and he shown to be able to go at quadrillions of times the speed of light, 498 times, if we want to be accurate, so Goku is inferior to this as he never shown to be able even to harm Whis. Superman did things that put him way above Goku's league which is moving beyond physics, he also flew to the source wall in seconds, the source wall is at the edge of the whole DC multiverse, outpacing and destroying the "Reality-Blitzing Missiles" theatening to destroy the entire DC Multiverse) Strength: Even if Goku is 'low-multiversal', he still inferior to Superman! Shook dimensions A weaker Superman punched Brainiac so hard that it's effected every version of him across the multiverse Carcked the source wall Superman defeated world-forger, a high multiveral being. Superman while sun-dipped was able to take Darkseid as well Superman confirmed to be multiversal Also the phantom zone ain’t any NORMAL dimension that superman can destroy: https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-1ac8e25fa9a85b1bcef76866e8c04a8a It is actually connected to what they call the tactile world which this tactile world and the phantom zone is said to be within the next comic this means it connects everyone to this means if the phantom zone is a zone that is connected to god himself which implies it is at least in the godsphere IN FACT since it is called the “netherworld” alot this means the phantom zone is actually the underworld in fact with the old gods originally were norse mythological beings having 10 realms of the world tree This means now that we know this let’s summarize in conclusion the underworld is a portion of hell with similar scaling therefor scaling to apokolips and new genesis size wise https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-5b725389b49fe6362ad4bef14875b061 this means destroying the PHANTOM ZONE is = to DESTROYING ALL OF NEW GENESIS which is level 3 and low end level 4 multiversal in power https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-14c5ba9910c60b9572f7158a443ca38f.webp therefor using dc cosmic scaling this makes “Average superman” low end level 4 multiversal being able to compete with and kill even the moniters, this scales him above moniters species but below thought robot and mandrak….. And this average superman feat most think is repairing fabric https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-ba9932e2cff01f12c07123dbe0f82c29.webp isn’t him repairing the fabric of reality this is him repairing the entire damn multiverse https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-b0ac523a31d693565a4aa6a972e07d98 https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-e2a7a4ae85d38fa943fde9bdbfbfbd6d https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-ba9932e2cff01f12c07123dbe0f82c29.webp So even if i'll wank Goku to Low multiversal in power he's inferior to Superman as multiversal in DC is in a higher scale then DB's. Durability: Superman survived source wall explosion and Darkseid's punches, nuff said! Vegeta VS Batman Assuming Bruce just have the normal batsuit, Vegeta destroys. It's would be closer with the hellbat armor but Vegeta still winning. Wonder Woman vs Trunks Wondey. Trunks is at max SSB level, Wonder Woman is the equal to Superman. So there you have it: Superman-Wonder Woman vs Vegeta. Nuff said. DC trinity wins EDIT: Just now saw that everything is included. In this case DC trinity stomps even harder, because Cosmic Armor could warp reality and destroy the Goku, Vegeta and Trunks, not to mention that there's also Strange Visitor, Sword Superman, Superman Prime 1M (BY FAR Superior to Post crisis so he should be at least Multiversal+), Hallbat Batman, God Batman, Witchmarked Wonder Woman, and god of truth Wonder Woman. Nothing Xeno can do even coming close to Cosmic Armor..Maybe comparable to Witchmarked Diana. Also do you including prep Batman?